How Do You Like Those Apples?
by Patch81
Summary: Little Joe, along with his best friend Mitch, make some poor choices, causing a Widow to become hurt. This is a story of how he makes amends and learns a little about himself and others. You can't judge a book by its cover. Fluff/Hurt/Daddy Ben Warning: Mentions of parental spanking
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Little Joe is around 12 years old and Adam has not yet left for college. I originally wrote and posted this several years ago on a site no longer active. I am attempting to revise the story a little and that is why I am posting it in two (maybe 3) chapters. Warning: The story will mention parental spanking._

A/N 2: I am not forgetting my Adam Supernatural Verse and have plans to continue the Trip Saga over Spring Break.

"I know, that was the best part! I can not believe Old Jones didn't see him do it," Joe agreed as he and best bud, Mitch made their way across the field towards home.

"I can't believe she didn't either and then when Sarah tried to stand up and couldn't cause her dress was stuck to the bench. I thought I was going to bust something laughing so hard!" Mitch added.

Joe laughed again at the memory. "And I am so glad that we weren't involved in that prank after Miss Jones figured it all out."

Mitch sobered quickly. "You are right Joe. I wouldn't be spending my Saturday afternoon with you if we had been, that's for sure!"

Joe nodded. He and Mitch had been working hard the past month on their raft. They were both wise enough to get permission, this time, to build it and today had been their first test run. Things had gone even better than planned. The two had spent almost all morning and most of the afternoon floating on the lake, creating adventures, only stopping once for lunch and now the two were making their way back to the Ponderosa for some of Hopsing's cooking.

"Oh no, Mitch!", Joe yelled, suddenly stopping "I forgot, Hopsing is staying with his cousin. Pa will be cooking tonight! Do you think I could eat dinner with you instead?" Joe asked turning to Mitch with a groan, "Pa's cooking is HORRIBLE."

"I'm sure Ma wont mind. I hope we don't have to eat any of those biscuits your Pa makes." Mitch added, making a face.

"I know, me either." Joe agreed as the two continued on their way.

The two chatted easily till they reached a certain fence, then all conversation stopped as the two quietly climbed over. They had reached Widow Moore's land, a shortcut the two used often. Widow Moore's small plot of land was just to the east of the Ponderosa. It had once been a large spread, bustling with activity when her husband had been alive, but after his untimely death Mrs Moore had had to sell much of what they had to pay off their debts. It was rumored that Widow Moore use to be a happy lady, hosting many parties and enjoying other's company, till the grief over took her. Joe never believed any of these rumors. The Widow Moore was the meanest and orneriest little old lady Joe had ever known. She carried a large cane which she was not afraid to bring smartly down upon any child's unsuspecting limbs or posterior without any prior warning.

Joe knew this for a fact for just last week he had been running quickly to the church house, so as not to be late, when Widow Moore appeared out of no where and he accidentally ran into her. Before Joe could even offer an apology she had swung her cane across his calf faster than he could blink and began to lecture him. She went on and on about how frail her bones are and how weak she had become in her older years.

Joe's leg sure couldn't tell she had become any weaker and to make matters worse she had drug him to his father and informed him of what she called Joe's "ill manners" and "tom foolery" and Pa had made him sit quietly at the table after church to remind him of how one behaves when in the house of God. Little Joe had wanted to point out he was technically outside the house of God when it happened and he was sure that whacking someone with a cane wasn't very mannerly either but decided that wouldn't be a wise move on his part.

Little Joe and Mitch made their way quickly across the Widow's side yard and were just about to cut across the front when Joe's stomach growled loudly enough for Mitch to hear. Mitch turned around to smile at Joe, but to his dismay Joe was no longer directly behind him. Joe had stopped next to one of Widow Moore's large apple trees and was staring intently at an apple just out of his reach.

"Joe, what are you doing?" hissed Mitch, making his way to Little Joe. "You better not take that apple. You know what happened to Tommy!" he hissed, nervously looking towards the Widow's house.

It was said that an apple from Widow Moore's tree was the juiciest and ripest around. And every year a few brave souls would attempt to steal one from her yard. Little Joe and Mitch had never heard of anyone being successful but they had heard a lot about what had happened to the children who had gotten caught. Tommy showed up sporting a large welt on the back of his leg and a knot on his head. No one knew exactly what all had taken place, for Tommy would not say, but he did say that the Widow not only took care of him herself but had also drug him home to his folks and they had taken care of him as well.

"But Mitch, I don't think she is home." Joe whispered back, glancing at the house, "She would of came out by now if she was."

Mitch too glanced at the house, half expecting to see the Widow's eyes squinting at them from the window and for the door to come flying open. "Maybe you are right." he agreed, when after a few seconds nothing happened.

"Let's just climb up there and get a few apples." Little Joe whispered, as he looped one arm around a lower branch and hoisted himself up. Mitch quickly followed and soon the two were sitting on some upper branches, an apple in each hand.

"Take a bite, Joe!" Mitch said as he crunched down on one, "We might as well eat a few while we are up here."

Joe chanced a peek at the house and seeing no one he too took a bite. "Oh this is good!" he said smiling at Mitch.

The two enjoyed a few more bites, when suddenly they heard a voice below them. "You two! You get out of that tree this instant. Climb down here at once!"

Little Joe and Mitch looked at each other with wide eyes, it was the Widow Moore! She was standing just outside her door, cane in hand, making her way towards them. Little Joe quickly shook his head and climbed up one branch higher as Mitch stayed rooted to his spot in fear.

"Did you boys hear me? I said get down out of that tree. You do as I say!" she yelled, waving her cane in the air.

"Joe, what do we do?" Mitch asked fearfully. "I am not about to go down there."

"Me either!" Joe agreed.

The widow was getting closer and soon she would be upon them. Joe wouldn't put it past her to take an axe to the tree to get them down.

Mitch quickly dropped the apple he was eating and climbed higher. "Little Joe, think of something! This was your idea!" he yelled.

"Is that you Joseph Cartwright? You just wait till I get my hands on you, boy!" the widow yelled as she continued her way towards them.

Joe was not sure what he was thinking as he reached for an apple, survival the only thing on his mind, and before he could rethink what he was doing he hurled the apple towards the Widow Moore. It landed at her feet.

Mitch stared at it in disbelief and turned questioning eyes on Joe. Joe for his part looked just as surprised as did the widow. She shook her head and then raised her cane in the air and emphasizing each word with a whack she yelled, "Did you just throw an apple at me boy? I will teach you!"

"Quick Joe come on!" Mitch yelled as he threw another apple at the widow's feet. The boys began to pick and throw apples as fast as they could, neither stopping to really think of what they were doing, to intent on stopping her from making it to the tree and their doom. They weren't really intending to hit her just stop her descent upon them. When suddenly the Widow tripped on one of the apples and landed on the ground.

"Quick! Let's get out of here." Mitch yelled as the two shimmied down the tree and took off for the fence, expecting the widow to be upon them any second now.

Joe glanced back to see if they were being followed when he noticed the widow was still on the ground.

"Mitch! Wait. She is still laying there." he said turning around and running towards her

"What? " Mitch said stopping as well. "You sure it aint a trick, Joe?" he yelled after him.

"I don't think so, Mitch. She isn't moving at all." he replied, fear gnawing at his heart. _What had he and Mitch done?_

The boys silently and a little fearfully looked toward the now still figure on the ground. Laying there Widow Moore no longer looked so frightening. She looked small and frail.

"Oh my goodness Joe! What if we killed her?" Mitch said dropping to his knees beside her. "What were we thinking throwing apples at her like that?"

Joe quickly squatted and put his hand in front of her nose. "She is still breathing, Mitch. But she doesn't look good at all. We gotta help her." Joe said, looking up fearfully at Mitch.

"We gotta go get the doctor." Mitch agreed, as he sniffled a little.

"I will go get Hoss. He is working in the east pasture on some fences. You stay here with her." Joe ordered jumping up.

He took off running towards the pasture, his heart pounding in his ears. He had never been so scared in his life, nor so ashamed. He was praying with all his heart that Hoss would still be there and that the Widow Moore would be all right.

"Hoss! Hoss!", Joe yelled as he spotted his brother bent over, checking a fence post. It had taken him longer than he thought it would to find his brother and he was afraid they were running out of time.

"Little Joe! What on earth?" Hoss asked straightening up as his younger brother practically ran into him. "What's wrong little buddy?"

"Oh Hoss, you gotta come quick. She's hurt and it is all my fault! Please we have to hurry." Joe said frantically grabbing Hoss' hand and pulling him towards Chubb.

"Who is hurt Joe? What are you talking about?" Hoss asked, taking the boy by the shoulders. "Slow down, tell me what is going on."

"The Widow Moore. She is hurt, Hoss and I did it. She is just lying there and we can't wake her up." Joe replied as tears ran down his cheeks. "Please we have to go to her."

"Of course Joe. We will help her. I need you to calm down and tell me where she is." Hoss said leading Joe towards his horse.

"She is laying on the ground in front of her cabin. Mitch is with her." Joe said as he allowed Hoss to put him on Chubb's back.

"Okay Little Buddy, you just hang on there and we will go see what we can do about this." Hoss said calmly as he climbed up into the saddle in front of Joe.

He wasn't sure at all what he could do to help but sensed as easily as he did with animals that Little Joe needed him to remain calm and to take control of this situation.

As they rode toward the widow's home, Joe brokenly told Hoss of how the widow fell. Hoss remained silent throughout the whole exchange, his silence telling Little Joe all he needed to know. Joe buried his face in his brother's back and cried softly till they reached her home.

Mitch sat in the same spot Joe had left him, holding the widow's hand. The telltale signs of tears streaked his face when he looked up at Hoss and Joe.

"She opened her eyes a little, Hoss. I can't tell what is wrong with her though. " he whispered as Hoss knelt down beside her. Hoss began to feel all her limbs, checking for breaks. Satisfied nothing was broken he turned to the boys.

"Mitch, you get on my horse there and ride to the Ponderosa, it is closer than your home. You tell Pa and Adam what is going on and send Adam for the doctor. Little Joe and I will stay here with Widow Moore."

"Yes sir, Hoss." Mitch said standing up. He hurried to Chubb and taking one last glance at the widow, quickly rode away.

"Come here, Joe. You aren't going to be any help standing way over there. We are going to have to move her to her bed. I figure she must of hit her head and just needs some time to wake up. That left ankle is pretty swollen as well. Come on, I am going to need you to open the door." Hoss ordered as he reached under the widow and slowly lifted her up.

Joe raced ahead and held open the door. Hoss, had no problems carrying the widow and he and Little Joe soon had her lying in her bed.

"Alright Little Joe, let's see if we can find something to make a cold compress for this ankle and maybe something to wrap it in till the Doc gets here." Hoss said after tucking the comforter around her.

Joe just nodded and followed Hoss into the kitchen.

"You look for some old rags we can tear into strips if need be." Hoss added, pointing towards some laundry near the door. As Little Joe dug through that, Hoss put together a compress.

"Hoss?", Joe began, "I..I mean.."

"Little Joe, she is going to be fine. You don't need to be worrying so." Hoss interrupted, walking towards Joe and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What you did was wrong and what you are feeling is well deserved guilt, but the Widow is going to be just fine." he said, placing his hands under Joe's chin and turning his face towards him. "She will be fine."

Little Joe looked into his brother's eyes and found some of the reassurance he needed. "I'm so sorry Hoss. I never wanted this to happen."

"I know you didn't, Little Buddy. Nothing to be done about that now. Let's see how you can make this right, k? Let's go see what we can do about this ankle."


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch rode as fast as he could towards Little Joe's home. When he reached the yard, he practically threw himself off of Chubb and ran towards Ben.

"Mitchell boy, what is wrong?" he asked worriedly coming to meet the boy half way, "is it Joe?"

"No sir, Mr. Ben. It's Widow Moore. She fell and Hoss and Little Joe are with her. Hoss sent me to get you and…"

But before Mitch could even finish his sentence Ben was calling Adam and heading towards the barn to saddle up.

"Yes Pa?" Adam asked, looking quizzically at Mitch as he followed his Pa into the barn.

"I need you to ride into town and get Doc Martin. The Widow Moore has fallen." he ordered as he saddled Adam's horse. "I am going to check on her as well."

"All right Pa" Adam replied easily as he climbed onto Paint's back.

"Be careful, Adam. Ride sensibly." He cautioned, looking his son in the face.

"I will Pa, you needn't worry." Adam replied, before clicking to his horse and riding out of the barn.

As Adam rode away, Mitch tentatively entered the barn. "Mr. Ben…"

"I am afraid you will have to ride double with me, Mitch. Chubb needs a well deserved break. Bring him on in here, please." Ben ordered without turning around.

"Um Yes sir, Mr Ben. Um, can I speak to you first?" Mitch asked, nervously twisting his hat in his hands.

"What is it, Mitch?" Ben asked, turning around, concern clearly showing on his face.

"Widow Moore didn't accidently fall. I mean it was an accident, but it was me and Joe's fault." he replied looking at his feet.

"What do you mean your fault, Mitch?" Ben asked, crossing the short distance between them and forcing Mitch's head up. "Please explain."

Much to Ben's dismay, Mitch began to cry. "We didn't mean for this to happen, Mr. Ben. We were just going to eat a few apples, honest. We didn't know she would trip on the apples." he sobbed out.

"Trip? Over an apple?" Ben asked, slightly confused.

Mitch just nodded and looked down again. Tears dripped off his nose and landed on his dust covered boots leaving little drops as Ben slowly began to put the pieces together.

"And how exactly did these apples get down on the ground, Mitch?" he asked, once again forcing the boy to look at him.

"Um, well…ah…Joe and I threw them down there." Mitch whispered quickly.

"I see." Ben replied quietly, "Well boy, we aren't being any help standing here. Let's get a move on it."

Mitch looked up slightly confused. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from his confession. He followed Ben towards his horse. Before the two mounted, Ben took Mitch into his arms. "It's gonna be all right boy." he said as he gave him a little squeeze, "you just keep praying."

Mitch nodded and then the two mounted and rode swiftly towards the widow's home.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Well, Ben she is awake now. Her ankle is still swollen and it will be a few days before she can put pressure on it. Other than that and the headache, she will be back to her old self soon enough." Doc said as Ben walked him to his horse.

"Thank you, Paul, for coming all the way out here. We do appreciate it. Just send me the bill." Ben replied, shaking the good doctor's hand.

"Will do, Ben, will do." Paul replied mounting up. "See you tomorrow morning." he added, turning his horse around.

"All right, good night." Ben replied. He sighed as he watched his friend ride away. His heart felt really heavy tonight. He just wasn't sure how to go about dealing with Little Joe's disobedience and total disrespect. _What on earth was the boy thinking throwing apples at a little old lady? _If that was all that had taken place, he would simply march the boy to the nearest barn and give him a quick but efficient lesson in obedience and respect, one that would guarantee to set him on the straight and narrow, but with the recent turn of events he wasn't sure if that was the best course of action. Little Joe was learning the hard way the consequences of his actions and if the tear stains on the boy's face were any indication, the boy knew he had done wrong. _If only Marie was here to help him with this_, he thought wistfully. She always had a way with words when it came to their son, with all his sons actually.

"Pa"

It was Adam. Ben knew that one of his sons would soon come to join him. Just wasn't sure which would come first.

"Yes, Adam?" Ben replied, turning around.

"Pa, Little Joe…well…he is feeling really low right now and I don't think..I mean…" Adam stopped, and tugged slightly at his ear, "What I am trying to say, Pa is.."

"You don't think I should tan him, is that it, Adam?" Ben interrupted.

Adam just nodded.

"Adam, the boy did wrong and he deserves to be punished. But right now, I think I agree with you." Ben answered.

"You do?" Adam asked, turning to his father in surprise.

"Yes, I do. Now would you please send Joseph to me?" he asked, not waiting for an answer and walking towards the Widow's barn.

Joe slowly made his way towards the barn. He knew he deserved whatever his Pa gave him and more. He had never felt this low before in his life. He knew his whole family was disappointed in him, the looks Adam was shooting his way were almost as crushing as seeing his father's face when he first entered the widow's room. And to make matters worse he was even more ashamed of himself. He quickly swiped the back of his hand across his nose and walked into the barn.

"You wanted to see me, Pa?" Little Joe asked, looking at his father.

"Yes, please come here Joseph." Ben replied pointing to the spot in front of him.

Joe quickly walked to the spot and waited. He did not have to wait long.

"Joseph, I can not remember a time I have felt such disappointment in you." Ben said quietly looking the boy in the eye.

Joe drew in a sharp breath. Having his father disappointed in him, hurt worse than anything. He couldn't stop the tears from coming then.

"Since you were a small child, I have taught you to respect those older than you. Just by mere age, they deserve to be revered. You and I both know you should have not been up in that tree in the first place. What is it called, Joseph, when you take something that does not belong to you?" Ben asked sternly.

"Stealing." Joe barely whispered.

"Yes, son, stealing. And could you please tell me how you were being respectful of Widow Moore by throwing the very apples you were stealing _from her_ at her?" he bellowed.

"I don't know." Joe whispered again, looking down.

"Look at me, boy!" Ben ordered.

Joe's head snapped back up to attention quickly.

"You know better son. You knew you were doing wrong when you did it. I will not tolerate such behavior. You deserve a tanning, young man and you know it."

"Yes sir, I do." Joe replied, feeling sick, knowing it was true.

His father looked hard at the boy. "Yes you do, but I think looking at poor Widow Moore suffering up in that house right now is punishment enough. I want you to take a good look at her, Joseph, because it is you and Mitch that put her there."

Joe blanched at the look on his father's face and the realization that what he said was true. "I'm sorry, Pa." Joe whispered, looking down once more, tears streaming down his face.

"I know you are, Joseph." his father replied, placing an arm on Joe's shoulder.

Joe looked up in surprise at his father's softer tone. Ben drew Joe in for a much needed hug. "I know you would never hurt someone like this on purpose, son." he added, then lifting Joe back up he landed a stinging smack on his backside.

"Until I say otherwise you are on restriction. You will spend any and all free time here at the Widow Moore's house doing her bidding. You will continue to help her until her ankle is completely healed. Is that understood?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir, Pa." Joe replied, resisting the urge to rub his stinging backside.

"You will be here first thing tomorrow morning and will return once again after church. Each morning before school you will check on her and every evening after school. You will have your own chores to complete at home as well. I suspect that will keep you plenty busy and out of mischief." Ben added, sternly.

"Yes sir, Pa" Little Joe replied. He just hoped that he would still be alive to do his afternoon chores. Once the Widow Moore was up on her feet again there was no telling what she would do to them.

A/N: _Sorry so short, I am on babysitting duty tonight. I will finish the final chapter as soon as possible and end this story in three chapters. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and follows. You guys really make a girl's head swell! _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Thank you to all my guest reviewers for leaving such kind comments. Glad you are enjoying the story!_

"Can't you move any faster boy?" Widow Moore cried from her bedroom, where she sat in bed, foot propped on a few pillows.

Joe sighed and rolled his eyes towards Mitch. "Coming ma'am" Mitch replied carrying a tray of his Mother's food to the widow's bedroom.

As soon as Mitch's father discovered that Joe would be coming to wait on the Widow Moore, he sent Mitch along. For the past two days the boys had been waiting on the widow hand and foot.

"Set it down right there, boy and be mindful you don't spill any of it like that other young whippersnapper!" she ordered, pointing to the small table beside her bed.

Mitch painstakingly sat the tray down. He was not about to make the same mistake Joe had yesterday. The Widow Moore could sure move fast for a 'dear injured lady' as his Ma referred to her and before Little Joe had a chance to retreat she had brought her thimble down on his head with a thump. Little Joe was still sporting a rather nice sized lump on his head and Mitch wasn't itching to match him.

"Here you go, ma'am." Mitch said, taking a few step backwards out of reach.

"Very good, boy. Now you get out there and weed that garden of mine. Take that other youngin' with you. My turnips are not about to weed themselves now are they?" the widow replied buttering one of the rolls.

"No, I suppose not." Mitch replied, his mouth watering. Those rolls sure did smell good. His mom wouldn't let him sample a one while they were baking.

"Well, get to it then! Move!" the widow snapped, slamming the knife down on her tray.

"Yes ma'am." Mitch replied, practically tripping over himself in his haste to get out of the room. His Pa had nothing on Widow Moore. She would scare the spots off a cow!

"Come on Joe, we gotta weed that whole garden out there." Mitch said entering the kitchen where Joe was dutifully washing up last night's dishes, as he had been ordered.

"The whole garden?" Joe wailed, "Why couldn't my Pa just of whupped me? This lady is going to do me in for sure."

"I know. And to think my Pa gave me the option and I _chose _to be here instead of taking a tanning. Wasn't one of my brighter moments." Mitch said sighing.

"I still got chores to do at home and Adam said that if I…"

"I don't recall giving you boys permission to sit down at my kitchen table and chat like two ladies having a tea party. Get to work!" the widow bellowed from her room.

Little Joe shot up out of the chair he was occupying and fled to the garden, Mitch right behind him.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

The next day Little Joe hesitantly knocked on the Widow Moore's door. Mitch had had to help his Pa clear a patch of land directly after school and wasn't able to accompany Joe to help tend to the widow. Joe's heart beat wildly in his chest as he waited for permission to enter. Facing Widow Moore was scarier than facing Adam after destroying one of his precious books or even worse than the time he had accidentally knocked Hoss into a pile of manure in front of his girl or when his Pa had discovered his secret stash of dime novels under his bunk or….

"Come in!" the Widow yelled. Joe slowly opened the door and was surprised to see the widow sitting in the rocker in the front room. Her leg propped on a nearby chair.

"I said come in. Can't you see you are letting in the flies?" Widow Moore snapped, glaring at Joe.

"Yes ma'am." Joe replied, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Where has Mitchell gone off to?" she asked as Joe hung his hat on the nearby peg.

He and Mitch learned rather quickly that nothing made Widow Moore angrier than for a boy to address her still wearing his hat.

"He had to help his Pa today, ma'am." Little Joe replied warily making his way to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

"Well, I guess I will have to wait till tomorrow to give you both what you've got coming to you." she announced, with a little nod.

Joe froze. _What they had coming to them?_ This was what he had been dreading and praying would not come to pass. The Widow Moore was going to finally get even with the two boys. Joe slowly turned around.

"It's nice to see you," Joe licked his lips nervously, "up and about ma'am."

The widow nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is. Now get in there and dish up whatever you have in that basket there. I am near starving to death here."

"Yes ma'am" Little Joe replied hurrying to the kitchen.

As he dished up HopSing's pot-roast he began to think of all the awful things Widow Moore could have planned to do to them. He wondered briefly if he could just not show up tomorrow, but knew his Pa would find him and just drag him back here and then he would be in trouble with his Pa as well.

"You fall asleep in there?" the widow yelled in from the parlor.

Joe quickly sat the bowl on the tray and rushed it out to her, being careful not to spill a drop.

_LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL_

"What do you mean 'give us what we've got coming to us'?" Mitch yelled causing a few classmates to turn and stare as the two exited the school house.

"That's what she said, Mitch. I think she is going to kill us dead!" Little Joe said dramatically, swinging his pail for emphasis.

"Joe, I can't go! You can't go! We have to go anywhere but there. She is going to beat us with her cane!" Mitch yelled excitedly.

"We gotta go Mitch. If we don't our Pas will just come find us. You know that." Joe replied sullenly.

Mitch sighed. "Guess you are right. Let's just get this over with." he replied climbing up onto his horse. "Guess we have this coming."

Joe didn't say anything, just mounted his horse and followed Mitch out of the school yard. The boys didn't speak as they slowly led their horses to Widow Moore's homestead with dread.

"Well, might as well get this over with." Mitch said as they entered her yard.

"Yeah, might as well." Joe agreed, dismounting.

The two stood by their horses for a while, then slowly walked up the lane and to her door, then after a few minutes of shoving, Joe gave in and knocked on the door with Mitch standing fearfully behind him.

"Come in." the widow barked.

Joe took a deep breath then pushed the door open. The two entered quickly as to not let in flies and just as quickly whipped off their hats and scrambled to hang them up. They had no desire to anger the widow any further.

The widow was standing near the kitchen door and gave them each a nod. "You boys both get in here." she ordered pointing over her shoulder. "and be quick about it." she added, limping into the kitchen.

Both boys hurried behind her, Mitch hissing in Joe's ear that he had forgotten to mention the Widow was up and about now.

"Yes, Mitchell, I have recovered rather nicely, with little help from you two. Now have a seat at that table." she directed.

Little Joe stared at her in disbelief. _With little help from them?_ The two had worked nonstop to help her. Mitch must have been thinking the same thing for he too stood beside Joe not moving.

"I said SIT" the Widow bellowed, causing both boys to start, and then quickly sit down.

"You both sit there. While I get what I need. You both have this coming." she said glaring at them both for good measure, then limping into the kitchen.

"Oh no, Joe. I bet she went to get a switch, bet she can't stand and swing that cane of hers so easily just yet." Mitch whispered fearfully.

"I think that Widow Moore can do anything she wants to do Mitch." Joe replied his insides churning. _What was the widow going to do to them?_

"Yep, boys, you are about to get exactly what you deserve." the Widow called from the kitchen.

The boys could hear noise but couldn't make out just exactly what the widow was doing, when suddenly she entered the dining area. She was no longer carrying her cane. Instead she was carrying a…

"PIE!" Mitch and Joe called out at the same time.

The Widow Moore flopped an apple pie down in front of the boys. "You two sit there while I get the plates." she said turning and heading to the door.

Little Joe turned to Mitch in disbelief. "What on earth.." Mitch whispered.

Joe quickly jumped up. "Let me help you, Widow Moore." he called rushing into the kitchen and picking up the plates. He carried them back to the table as Widow Moore took a seat.

Joe sat the plates and forks down then took a seat. The boys stared from the pie to Widow Moore and then back to the pie again.

"Thought you boys liked apples?" Widow Moore asked quietly.

Little Joe and Mitch looked up at Widow Moore again and nodded.

"Well Joseph help me cut this pie. Let's see if it taste as good as it looks." she replied reaching for the knife and cutting a big wedge.

"Yes ma'am!" Joe replied easily, taking one of the plates. The Widow cut two large pieces for the boys and a smaller one for herself.

"Well why are you boys just sitting there? I told you, you'd get what you had coming to you. Now eat up!" she said taking a small bite of her pie.

"Yes ma'am" the boys chorused.

Joe took a small bite, just a little wary, and then smiled.

"This is the best pie I have ever tasted ma'am." Little Joe said smiling up at Widow Moore.

Then an amazing thing happened. Widow Moore smiled.

_LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL_

"May I be excused?" Little Joe asked.

Ben nodded his consent and Little Joe hastily grabbed a biscuit and a piece of sausage and began to wrap them in his hankie.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Hoss asked as he finished off what was left of breakfast. "You itching to get off this land now that you are no longer on restriction?"

"I have a lot to do." Little Joe replied, shoving the wrapped food into his pocket. "I am meeting Mitch."

"Where are you two headed on your first day of freedom?" Adam asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"To the Widow Moores'." Joe replied as he grabbed his hat off the side table.

"The Widow Moores'?"Adam asked confused. "I thought she was up and moving around easily. Pa and Mr Devlin agreed you two didn't have to tend to her anymore."

"Yes, they did. I, well, we figured she might still need some help with her being well old and on her own and all." Joe replied a little sheepishly, glancing at his father. "She sort of needs a friend."

Adam and Hoss both smiled at Joe as Ben slowly got up from the table and took Joe's chin into his hand. "I am proud of you, son." he said brushing a kiss against his forehead. "Be back by lunch."

"I will Pa!" Little Joe replied smiling and then racing out the door.

Ben turned toward his two older sons. "I believe we could all learn something from that little boy."

Adam nodded as Hoss broke into a wide grin. "I do every day, Pa, every day."


End file.
